danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cupcakeaj2/The Royal Court
Basic Mechanics: - The court has a total of (Amount of players x 10) members. All members will be numbered from 1 to (Amount of members). Each member will be a random role. - Every player will start with 1 Lord & Lady, 1 Servant, 1 Guard, and 2 random members that will not be a Monarch, Heir, Royal, or Neutral. These members are your allies. - All members that are nobody's allies are part of the Neutral faction. - Every IRL day is 1 in-game day. - Every player's allies start with 30 Loyalty. - The last two players left wins. Day Phase: - This is the only phase in the game. - During this phase, you can make your allies either use one of their abilities or talk with another member to make them gain Loyalty to you. - Every non-Neutral member start with 1 use of their abilities. All abilities have "Charge" number(s). Non-Neutrals will gain another use of their ability if the current day is divisible by that ability's "Charge" number(s). - Every fifth day, the amount of allies everybody has will be revealed. - Every fifth day, everybody will vote on the main thread on two members to be removed from the court. Each player can vote equal to the amount of allies they have. Lords & Ladies cannot be removed unless they are a player's last ally. - When two Lords & Ladies has been kicked out, three members will be removed every fifth day instead of just two Loyalty System: - If an ally talks with another member, that member will gain Loyalty to you equal to the ally's Persuasion. Allies can talk with each other. - If you have the most Loyalty points on a member, certain things will happen depending on the Loyalty difference between you and the player with the second most Loyalty points. - 25 Point Difference: You learn the member's role. - 50 Point Difference: You learn who the member is allied to. If they are Neutral, you can make them talk with other members. - 75 Point Difference: If the member is Neutral, they become allied with you. - 100 Point Difference: If the member is allied with somebody else, they become allied with you. Roles: Lord & Lady Persuasion: 7 Ability 1: Tales of Gold: Increase an ally's Persuasion by 1. Charge: 4 Ability 2: Loyalty Check: Check the Loyalty two of your allies have to you and everybody else. If you check a Spy that isn't allied to you, you'll have full control of that Spy instead of whoever is controlling them. Charge Number: 7 Ability 3: Suppression: Reduce a member's Loyalty to everybody to 0. Charge Number: 8, 10 Ability 4: Bribery and Flattery: Check who a member is allied with. If they are not Neutral, they will become an ally with 30 more Loyalty than whoever they are currently allied with. Charge Number: 15 Passive 1: Noble Allegiance: The Lord & Lady has 0 Loyalty to everybody else no matter what. Servant Persuasion: 2 Ability 1: Unexpected Service: Pick a member that isn't an ally. They cannot use abilities the following day. Charge Number: 5 Ability 2: Impressive Servitude: Give an ally 3 more Persuasion for today. Charge: 6 Ability 3: Full Service: Give another ally another use of all of their abilities. Charge Number: 12 Ability 4: Servant's Duty Gain 2 uses of Unexpected Service. Charge Number: 18 Passive 1: Silent Worker: Instead of changing allegiance, the Servant will lose one use of a random ability if they can. If they can't they'll change allegiance. Guard Persuasion: 3 Ability 1: Guard: Prevent an ally's Loyalty to others from increasing today. Charge Number: 6 Ability 2: Confiscate: Reduce the amount of uses of their abilities a member has by 1. Charge Number: 8 Advisor Court Wizard Ability 1: Ward: Prevent an ally from being affected by the abilities of other members today. Charge Number: 4 Revolutionary Ability 1: Violent Uprising: Kill a member, removing from the court. The next voting day, one less member will be removed from the court. Lords & Ladies, the Monarch, the Heir, and Royals are immune to this. Charge: 30 Passive 1: Radicals:'' When a Revolutionary is removed from the court, all non-Neutral Revolutionaries gain another use of their abilities (except for Violent Uprising). '''Knight Spy Passive 1: Secret Agent: The Spy is considered a Neutral Servant to all other players. If their allegiance changes, you'll still control them. Passive 2: Spy Network: Once there is only 1 Neutral Spy left, you will know which member they are. Once there are no Neutral Spies left, you will know how many Spies each player has every voting day. Monarch Heir Royal Noble Peasant Neutral Cardinal Messenger Scientist Merchant Ability 1: Restock: The Merchant loses 15 Loyalty to you but all of your other allies gain 1 use of their first ability. Charge Number: 8 Category:Blog posts